


Strangers

by amorekay



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chadara can’t keep her eyes from straying toward her, this woman from the wilds of Germania, who stands among the men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/gifts).



> Another freed slave attempted to leave with the map, and Chadara still resides among the rebels when the prison ship is liberated. 
> 
> A gift for Rivlee who's jumped on the boat with me with this pair <3

Chadara can’t keep her eyes from straying toward her, this woman from the wilds of Germania, brought here by Spartacus and Agron’s victory. She stands among the men, matching them shouted word to shouted word and in swelling exuberance coupled with drink, fighting and wrestling. “Who is the woman who stands among them?” she asks as Nasir comes to stand beside her. 

“Agron called her Saxa.” Chadara turns to look at Nasir, appraises the flush to his face and the smile upon his lips. She had seen the way Nasir had greeted Agron upon his return, and the way the Germans in return had greeted him with opened arms. She’s happy for him, and she envies him this. 

“Yes,” she says. “I would like to know her.”

“She does not speak our tongue,” Nasir says, surprised. He hesitates. “Agron could--”

A cheer erupts from the crowd, interrupting his words. Agron escapes from the masses and comes up to them, grinning wide and slinging an arm around Nasir’s shoulders. “We must eat,” he says, “There is more than enough tonight.” 

“And drink,” Chadara says with a smile, excusing herself to find a vessel still filled with wine. She sits down against a pillar, slightly removed from the stone steps and the crowd among them, but close enough to observe the festivities. Those engaged in sport switch sides, and it’s then that the German woman comes up beside her, wiping blood from the side of her mouth and grinning wildly. She throws herself to the floor beside Chadara, and gestures for the wine. 

Chadara hands it to her, all the while watching her face, smiling back as the woman locks eyes with her, taking a swig of the liquid. She wipes her mouth afterwards, and then leans in toward Chadara, saying something she can’t understand. Chadara shrugs in response and smiles more, taking the wine back from her, setting it to the side. 

And then the woman -- Saxa -- is scrambling over her, straddling her lap, grinning with teeth flashing right in front of her face. She runs her hands down the line of Chadara's jaw, cupping her face, and says something else in her rough tongue. Thighs tightening against hers, the heat and sweat of her clouding Chadara’s senses, glee and something a little more vicious sparking in her eyes. 

Chadara knows desire, has had it directed against her many times both violent and furtive, but she doesn’t expect the way she reacts to the hands upon her jaw, the body against hers, the way she welcomes it gladly when a mouth bears down on hers. Saxa’s teeth glance sharp against her lip as she pulls back, and then she’s pushing down against Chadara, her hands circling her wrists and holding tight. 

There’s a commotion from below the steps and a sudden increase in the volume of the yelling, until Saxa is jerking her head toward the noise and yelling back. She looks back to Chadara, something frustrated and impatient flickering in her expression, and then scrambles off her, heading toward the fight with tension already rippling in her body. 

Chadara grabs the wine from the floor and downs the rest of it before standing to seek out the cause of the commotion. 

.

When all is done and Sedullus lies dead upon the dirt, Spartacus’ sword and words putting an end to all lingering resistance, Chadara seeks out Nasir and grabs him by the wrist. He looks as shaken as the rest of them, a bruise already blooming across his cheek. Saxa stands among the Germans, her chest still heaving in the aftermath of the fight. She, too, bears new marks. 

“They have truly joined us.” Nasir says. 

Chadara feels a smile curve upon her lips, heart beating fast in her chest. 

“I welcome their company.”


End file.
